Hiyori Sarugaki/Image Gallery
Hiyori Anime Images Profile Images Ep112HiyoriSarugakiProfile.png|Hiyori Sarugaki Ep206LieutenantHiyori.png|Hiyori over 110 years ago as lieutenant of the 12th Division. Ep278HiyoriSarugaki.png|Hiyori Sarugaki Ep285HiyoriProfile.png|Hiyori Ep123HiyoriMask.png|Hiyori's Hollow mask Arrancar arc Ep112HiyoriHitsShinji.png|Hiyori beats on Shinji Ep112ShinjiCarriesHiyori.png|Hiyori is carried away by Hirako Ep122HiyoriSummonsHerMask.png|Hiyori summoning her Hollow mask Ep122SuperHarisenSlipper.png|Hiyori smacks Shinji with her slipper. Ep123HiyoriTauntsIchigo.png|Hiyori vs. Ichigo Hiyori_Mask_Cracks.png|Hiyori being strangled by a possessed Ichigo Ep124HiyoriShinjiWatch.png|Hiyori and Shinji watch Ichigo train. Ep126HiyoriUsingGatoringuJidanda.png|Hiyori trains Ichigo Ep126LoveHachigenWatchTraining.png|Love and Hachigen watch Ichigo train with Hiyori. Ep127HiyoriGrabsOrihime.png|Hiyori tells Orihime that Hachi wants to talk to her Turn Back the Pendulum arc Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Love keeps Hiyori away from Shinji. Hiyori_Mad.png|Hiyori yelling at Kisuke Urahara 110 years ago. Ep207HiyoriAccuses.png|Hiyori accuses Urahara as a sneaky murderer. Ep207CrotchKick.png|Hiyori kicks Urahara in the crotch. Ep207KisukeBrieflyEvades.png|Kisuke moves out of the way for a moment. Ep. 208 - Urahara & Hiyori At the 2nd Division's Gates.png|Hiyori & Captain Urahara Awaiting Entry into the 2nd Division's Grounds Ep208BigMouthBegsHiyori.png|Big Mouth begs Hiyori to free him. Urahara_Saves_Hiyori.png|Hiyori being protected by Urahara from an inmate Ep208HiyoriMaggotsNest.png|Hiyori shocked by Nest of Maggots. Ep208HiyoriMeetsMayuri.png|Hiyori first meets Mayuri. Ep. 208 - Urahara & Hiyori Meet Mayuri.png|Hiyori and Urahara Meeting Mayuri Kurotsuchi in the Nest of Maggots Ep209FormerTwelfthDivision.png|Hiyori with Urahara and Mayuri. Ep209ShinjiHiyori.png|Shinji and Hiyori scuffle. Ep209HiyoriMayuri.png|Hiyori argues with Kurotsuchi. Hiyori_Hollowfied.png|Hiyori undergoing Hollowfication 100 years ago Ep211KanameCutsHiyori.png|Tōsen cuts down a Hollowfied Hiyori. Ep212HiyoriLiesInjured.png|Hiyori lies on the ground seriously wounded. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep279Suikawari.png|Hiyori attacks a Menos Grande in the fake Karakura Town Ep282HarribelAgainstThree.png|Hitsugaya, Lisa & Hiyori fight Harribel. Ep280HiyoriHitsuClash.png|Hitsugaya and Hiyori argue. Ep283KubikiriOrochi.png|Hiyori's Shikai, Kubukiri Orochi. Ep285HiyoriAizen.png|Hiyori yells at Aizen. Hiyori stabbed by gin.png|Gin stabs Hiyori. Ep310HiyoriLisaInjured.png|After being treated by Unohana. Music Images Bleach B Station S3V1.png|Hiyori, Rukia, and Suì-Fēng on the cover of the first volume of the third Bleach B Station season. Hiyori Manga Images Profile Images 606Hiyori profile.png|Hiyori in Soul Society during the Quincy War. Arrancar arc 190Cover.png|Hiyori on the cover of Chapter 190. 193Color pages 4-5.png|Hiyori and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. 218Cover.png|Hiyori, her fellow Visored, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 218. Turn Back the Pendulum arc -107Cover.png|Hiyori and the other Visored on the cover of Chapter -107. Fake Karakura Town arc 364Visored arrive.png|The Visored arrived in Fake Karakura Town. 365Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 365. 365Visored don.png|The Visored don their Hollow masks. 366Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 366. 366Visored prepare.png|The Visored prepare for battle. 366Suikawari.png|Hiyori kills a Menos 375Kubikiri Orochi.png|Hiyori's Kubikiri Orochi in Shikai. 366Hiyori's Cero.png|Hiyori fires a Cero. 367Cover.png|Hiyori, Lisa, Hitsugaya, and Harribel on the cover of Chapter 367. 376Cover.png|Hiyori and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 377Hiyori is bifurcated.png|Hiyori is cut in half by Gin The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 545Hiyori prepares.png|Hiyori prepares to work. 606Visored arrive.png|Hiyori and the other Visored arrive in Soul Society. 614Hiyori pours.png|Hiyori pours the substance to allow them to create a gateway to the Soul King Palace. 614Cover.png|Hiyori on the cover of Chapter 614. 658Hiyori's triple Cero.png|Hiyori uses her advanced Cero against Gerard Valkyrie. 686Color page 1.png|Hiyori and Kazui Kurosaki on opening colour page of Chapter 686. Databooks & Covers MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Hiyori, Urahara, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. SJ2008-06-23 cover.png|Hiyori, Ichigo, Urahara, and Shinji on the cover of the June 23rd 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. Hiyori Video Clips SuperHarisenSlipper.gif|Hiyori uses Super Harisen Slipper on Shinji. GatlingMadStomping.gif|Hiyori attacks Ichigo with Gatling Mad-Stomping. Suikawari.gif|Hiyori uses Suikiawari. Hollowfication.gif|Hiyori goes through Hollowfication. Hiyori Cero.gif|Hiyori's Cero Category:Images